Topic Love
by levios
Summary: What appeared to be just a regular stay-over between two friends suddenly became not as regular.. Taito. One-shot.
Hi! Another shorter Taito which just came to me and I had to write it down. It's supposed to be a bit cozy and less angsty than my other ones ^^ Still, I hope you enjoy! I tried to have a different writing style this time and I haven't decided if I like it or not, so tell me what you think! :)

Happy Tai-Yama week btw, not entirely sure what it means but at least it's an excuse for more Taito's I suppose! :)

I **don't** own digimon.

* * *

"You wanna stay the night?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yamato shrugged and left to get the extra pillow. They never bothered to bring out the guest madrass, they had slept in the same bed whenever they had a stay-over as long as they could remember and neither seemed to care.

"You wanna sleep now or do something first?"

Such a simple question that could be interprented in so many ways. Still, both knew what the blond meant, and didn't say anything about any other possible meaning.

"I wouldn't mind a night snack!" Tai smiled.

The blonde didn't answer but left again for the kitchen this time while Tai stayed in the sofa. Whilst Yamato prepared their food Tai flipped through the TV-channels.

"If you want to, you can chose a film for us to watch." Yamato said from the kitchen.

"Nah, I didn't feel like watching anything tonight. Why don't we just eat and talk?"

"Fine by me." Yamato said.

Since he didn't find anything good to watch Tai approached Yamato in the kitchen.

"Should I set the table?" He offered.

"That would be great, thank you."

The boys sat down and ate. The discussions were nothing too interesting, not that they usually were. They simply enjoyed each others company and chatted about anything that came to mind.

"Have you heard anything from Sora lately?" Tai asked when they were finally laying in bed.

"Not since she left, why?"

"I kinda miss her sometimes, you know? I mean I know I never could've had her as my girlfriend but I would've wished we could've stayed friends."

Yamato turned around in bed so he was facing his friend.

"Not everyone can accept just being friends if it's with someone you love."

If this had been spoken earlier this evening neither boy would've thought anything about it. But as they had already reached a far more serious topic and as they were both getting more tired things were gradually beginning to change.

"Could you?"

The question somewhat touched the limit of what was okay to ask. They never spoke about love, even though they spoke about everything else. 'Cause to discuss their thoughts about love might bring them to finally discuss their relationship. The most important relationship to both of them, but the one they never spoke of. The one they feared to speak of, in case they would break what they had.

"If there was someone I loved I would want to be with them, spend time together, even if it's just as friends."

Yamato spoke slowly, as to not say anything that he didn't stand for. But still, the topic had clearly been set and neither of the boys could do anything but stay on it. Therefore, a more daring question was asked.

"Is there someone you love?"

This time Yamato didn't answer. Instead he turned around again so he was facing the ceiling, signaling that he wasn't going to either. Maybe it was time they cleared their relationship out, maybe they shouldn't ever. Maybe what they had right now was enough, maybe they were both secretely craving for more.

Tai looked at his friend with a gentle smile. He had knew him for so many years, sometimes it felt like he knew him better than he knew himself. Still, he couldn't tell what the other was thinking right now. It wasn't a first, because the blonde could be awfully secretive, but it was definitely rare.

"Why do you want to know?"

The question was even more daring than the other. It was natural for the boys to be talking about anything and everything, but to actually question the other's intention, to actually question why the other wanted to know.. That might even have been a first.

"I want to know if you love me back obviously."

Tai's tone was playful, but his love knew him well enough to hear the hintness of nervousity in his best friend's voice. He didn't have to change position and look at Tai to see all the feeling that was rushing through the brunet's body right now. He knew what they were, and he felt them too.

"Yes."

Another person might have asked 'yes what?' or 'yes you love me back or yes you love somebody?'. But Tai is not another person. He isn't someone Yamato just hooked up with. He is the one person who has been there since forever. He is the one person that has seen him for who he really is. And he is the one person who knows when his love is finally admitting that he likes him back.

So without wondering about specifying, without thinking any 'what ifs' he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Yamato's soft cheek. And although the blonde immediately turned a lovely shade of pink, and although both of their hearts were beating much faster than before, the situation had gone back to normal, or as much normal that it could. 'Cause even though they always fell asleep next to each other, and even though they often snuggled up to each other when sleeping, they never before had fallen asleep as easily as they did that night. And never again would they have to fear the topic love.


End file.
